ganggarrisonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rifleman strategies
Rifleman Strategies- Overview First things to consider *You do not have the luxury of a headshot like you do in TF2. *Your speed is rougly average (a little slow), as is your HP. Your slow speed amplifies when you scope. *Your weapon does 35 unscoped and anywhere between 45-75 scoped, depending on the status of your scope's charge. (Some may say the rifle does up to 85.) *You fire rather slowly (of course) *You are best in the back. Your lack of a close range, fast-firing weapon makes you a poor assault class. *You will remain stationary at times, which makes you an attractive target. Therefore, it may benefit you to change sniping spots once in a while, or perhaps move around or Infiltrator check by shooting behind you. *Obviously, you have the longest range weapon in the game. As a result, you are often your team's first line of defense against those going after your team's control point or intel. *Additionally, you make an excellent alternative to Infiltrators and Runners when it comes to scouting out the enemy; your scope allows you to see enemy activity from afar. Brief note on Offense/Defense Your defensive capabilities are much better than your offensive capabilities. Meaning, of course, that you're better off guarding your base rather than attacking the opposition's. If you do choose to attack, do so as part of a team. You can help pick off autoguns, damage Rocketmen, etc. (see class matchups.) 'Class Match ups' Runner He has a much higher speed than you do, which is a problem if the Runner is good at dodging. He will be hard to hit as a result. Incompetent runners, however, are good target practice; just one hit from a sniper rifle can force them to retreat. Actually, if you know a runner is wounded (i.e. a teammate managed to hit him), take him out if you can. Their low HP means that besides enduring only one fully charged rifle shot, the Runner can only survive one or two more hits from other weapons. If he approaches you, descope if he is very close. If he is still some distance away, attempt a shot, but clear out immediately afterwards. Rocketman Picking off these enemies will bring you much happiness. Their rockets will easily demolish you if you are alone or cornered, so your best chances of winning come when you have teammates or are out in the open. Why? Out in the open, you are better at avoiding rockets, and with teammates, you have much needed firepower. Friendly Healers and Firebugs are ideal. Note that staying cornered or in a sniping spot doesn't necessarily render your chances of killing him down to zero; if he is down to less than 75 HP, for example, one charged shot will stop him dead in his tracks. P.S.: If your opponent loves to rocket jump, deny him of a future jump by hitting him on the ground or midair. He might kill himself if he shoots someone point-blank or attempts to rocket jump again- the less HP he has, the more likely something like that will happen. Firebug It's your lucky day if he isn't close to you. He cannot reflect your shots, so open fire. It would be beneficial to your team if you do so as well; if you take him out he cannot Infiltrator check or blast back rockets/sticky bombs. If he is close, then of course retreat. Try to avoid such situations, because now that Firebugs can blast flares, he can catch you on fire even if you are a reasonable distance away. (Some Firebugs might even engage you from afar with the flare; this is easy to counter. Just move back a little to dodge the flare and step back forward to pick him off.) You should focus on Firebugs if your team is attacking in groups, because his flames can engulf enitre teams. Detonator Easy targets, if they're not hiding in cover. Just make sure you don't find yourself in a situation where they can toss stickies up on your sniping spot. Going aggressive on unskilled Detonators is not as bad of an idea as it sounds, either- unskilled Detonators won't be able to blow you up in time for you to land a few shots on them. In practice, though, he will usually have a teammate nearby, so this tactic only works when you manage to corner him and his HP is low. By the way, killing Detonators helps your team immensely; his area denial sticky bombs disappear when he dies, and your team will have an easier time capping points or stealing intel. Overweight This is where not being able to land headshots gets you in a tight situation. Which is too bad, because Overweights would have made excellent headshot targets- they're slow, they are large, and killing them would benefit your team quite a bit. If he has a healer with him, take out the healer first. Without the healer, your team should gradually take them out for you. If you are facing an Overweight one on one, then forget any sense of close range combat- unless he has less than 75 HP and forgets his Manvich, even a fully charged shot point-blank shot won't take him out. (Lucky you if that situation occurs, though.) Stay at long range when you face him. Constructor Constructors are generally good targets for your rifle. In fact, their autoguns are easy prey for you at times (unless the autogun is hiding in a corner, in which case you should avoid approaching the autogun). Your rifle's range is beyond what an autogun can even detect, so you can take out autoguns for your team from afar. Take care in the unlikely event he approaches you, however; unless he is wounded, even a fully charged shot is not enough to kill him. You may need to descope and retreat, and let teammates take him out for you. Healer If Firebugs aren't your main targets, these guys should be. They will heal enemy teammates and as a result pose an indirect threat to you much greater than if he was lone wolfing (which healers rarely do.) You are at a hopeless situation if he has a supercharge (a.k.a. an "ubercharge") and has several teammates nearby, so retreat if that happens. If he is isolated from his team, go for him; his syringe gun is useless unless you are very close. Just watch out for infiltrators. Speaking of which... Infiltrators Next to autoguns, Overweights, and Constructors, you are the Infiltrator's biggest target. Remember when I mentioned to move around? Don't forget that tip, because standing still makes you as vulnerable to Infiltrators as autoguns are. Infiltrator check by shooting behind you if you have a hunch that he is around; you can also do this if you noticed very little enemy activity in your base (i.e. most of the action is over on the other side.) Such tendencies are common when the enemy team is using Infiltrators. Other Riflemen This comes down to your aiming ability and planning skills. Whether you find good sniping spots, have teammates nearby, get lucky, etc, anything will help. Seeing how this is a mirror matchup, the "better" sniper typically wins. Of course, if you don't consider yourself to be "better" than your opponent, having assistance always helps. Quote and Curly Ah, the secret class. You may find them tricky to kill. They are small, so hitting them is a challenge. In addition, their bubbles sheild them from your rifle's bullets. Only by hitting then in their open spots can you get past the bubble shield. Watch out for their swords, as well- they cause considerable damage and cause knockback. If you are a skilled sniper, then this is less of an issue. A fully charged shot will cause sensible Q&C players to fall back, as another shot or two will take them out. Other tips 'Good Sniping Spots' Generally speaking, having the high ground is best. The low ground can provide some good sniping spots, but that is also where most of the action occurs, leaving you open. Also, a good sniping spot is a place where your teammates won't be in the way; your bullets do NOT pass through teammates. You can use boxes for cover, revealing only your head and thus making you a tough target for other snipers (remember: no headshots in this game). Last, but not least, when rushed, always, ALWAYS, find a way to retreat. If you wish to add your favorite sniping spots, feel free to do so under the line. ______________________________________________________